Connected
by mischievous female
Summary: A couple separated by steel rods and concrete remain connected by loving memories and a cell phone. Kag/Sess


Thank for taking the time to read my new story

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over Inuyasha and Company. I will never have the privilege to own the rights over the famed television series and manga.

**Author's Note:** I hope that you will enjoy this short story from the interesting mind of Mischievous Female.

**In addition, point of view will change, so if you become confused then you will know why.**

**LEMON!**

**If you do not like lemons then please do not read this short story. I could take out the lemon, because it adds to the story and I will not give prudish readers the satisfaction of thinking that I am scared of posting a lemon. Read my other stories there are plenty of lemons in those. There are many other stories besides mine that do not have lemons. Go read them and let people read mine. **

**For those naughty people who loves a good lemon, please enjoy this short story.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I sat at home on a Saturday night waiting for my wonderful husband to arrive from a business meeting. I still cannot believe that he was _asked_ to attend a meeting on our anniversary! He demanded this day off and the bosses took it away and he is the boss! There has to be some paradox or irony in that somewhere.

I walk around our home that we built from the ground up and put the final changes on our dinner. I cannot wait. Five years together! The candles are lit, the meatloaf, and special dessert is finished with whip cream. Ha! My stroll leads me the large master bedroom, I'm going to have fun this year. Last year we experimented with sexy black leather and bondage. I couldn't walk for a week, literally, after that day. If our walls weren't so thick, I think that the neighbors would have called the police, FBI, and homeland security from all the screams that I made. Embarrassing to think about, but it made my body sing and heart jump. We called off work for that entire week and the bosses weren't too happy. But what were they going to do—fire us? That would be the day. I admit I do enjoy the power a little too much, but I have martial duties to perform and those duties include spending some quality time with my husband.

I sit down on the couch in the living room waiting for him to call me to let me know that he is on his way. I long for a child to hold in my arms and rock to sleep at night. Even though we don't have a child yet that will soon change. We have discussed it a few times and decided that we have enough funds and time to shower our child with love and gifts. I can already imagine the baby crying, the praise, the love, and the occasional tears when he or she is growing up. I love my life so dearly.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello," I ask when I answer the bedroom phone.

"Hello, beautiful."

Even after all these years, his silky voice sends shivers down my spine. It's amazing what one voice will do to a female.

"Are you coming home soon?" I ask with eagerness.

He chuckles lightly and I long to see his golden eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Yes, I have a mandatory meeting about a merger and I will return home."

"Goody! Do not eat anything that will spoil your appetite."

"Agreed."

"Bye."

We hang up and I venture downstairs back into the living room and turn on the T.V. watching the local news channel for the forecast for tomorrow. I have nothing to worry about since I won't be walking anyway.

I think back upon the first time that we meet. We were in college and I was in the library studying for finals. That year was especially stressful since it was junior year, but in a few days, it would be all over. Then I saw something glimmer to my right and it was silver hair. Impossible, is what I though. Impossible for someone to have silver or white hair but there he was with silver hair, amber eyes, and his eyebrows were silver. That clue led me to believe that his hair wasn't dyed. He saw me staring and walked my way. I was so nervous and wanted to bolt and run away and hide in my room! But my feet wouldn't move and my butt was glued to the chair. We had a pleasant conversation and he helped me since he was a senior and had taken the class the pervious year. At the end of night, he asked me on a date and of course I said, "Yes!" Inside my inner self was doing the happy dance and wouldn't stop until our date came and it was replaced with nervousness. He took me to the carnival and won me this humongous white tiger that was almost bigger than me. The tiger is still with me in our bedroom near the balcony. Then we went for a walk on the beach where we watched the sunset. It was simply perfect. Thinking back upon it now, brings such warmth into my heart.

One hour passes then another and another and then I find myself awakening my eyes. That's weird; he would have called if the meeting was going to be longer. I focus my attention to television where there is nothing but smoke and terror.

People running, policemen shouting, fire trucks blaring, hoses spraying, and helicopters trying to capture all the action. It's all happening so fast. The building is on fire and coughing up smoke like a smoker. Red infuses with the dark smog along with orange and yellow. It's like September 11 all over again, just when we think that we are safe again, this happens. All types of people are covered with ash, almost like their skin is that natural color. America is so vulnerable despite what people decide to believe or hear. My curiosity gets the better of me and I turn up the volume on the scene to hear the woman news reporter.

_For those just tuning in, I am April Shore and I am standing in front of what use to be Tominko Towers_. _I have been informed that the building has been victim of bombing that was placed strategically in the parking garage. Fire trucks cannot approach the flames since they are too close to the ground. Helicopters have been trying to pour water onto the raging flames but so far no luck. For the seriousness of the situation Homeland Security has put the Terror Alert from Orange to Red, warning all citizens away from the downtown area. The Governor has asked for all wiling states to send help for the thousands of people that could be in the building. Apparently, there were business conferences and meetings that were not adjourned by the time of the explosion. Our prayers are with those still trapped inside and their families. This is April Shore from Channel 36 NBC news. Back to you Sharon. _

Why does Tominko Towers sound so familiar? I think upon this for awhile until it strikes me like lightning coursing through my veins. The world seems to stop for a moment until everything hits me with full speed.

Almost blowing out the candles on the dining room table, I sprint to where I have written down the location of his meeting. It feels as though I will never get there. The kitchen entrance becomes farther and farther away until I'm at the kitchen counter. I am almost scared the white piece of paper will burn my hand upon contact. I'm so terrified. I don't remember ever being this scared, but I must know. I pick up the paper and stare at my writing. My hands are shaking, my head is sweating, and my heart is beating faster and closer to surface, almost threatening to break through my chest. I curse all the forces against me.

Tominko Towers

35th Floor

I feel almost faint until the shrilling of the telephone breaks me out of my shock. I don't even remember answering or greeting the other person on the phone until he or she starts talking.

"Kagome, is that Sesshoumaru's building?"

"Yes, Sango, it is his building?"

My breathing must have become heavy because I could my heart in my ears. It was pounding to a rhythm that I did not know. My thoughts were racing about my world crashing, what was I to do?

"I have to get to him, Sango, I have to."

"I understand, Kagome."

I silently thanked my friend of all these years; her understanding was a trait I always admitted about her. Her brown eyes blazed with happiness about any situation, but her super long ponytail was a force when she was pissed. You should ask her husband. Kouga always was signing for his death when he said something stupid.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I did not realize I was already speeding down the freeway. Streetlights were a blur as I zipped past them at 80 miles per hour. My knuckles were trying white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. I could not release my grip because I was afraid if for a moment that I relaxed I would not make it downtown in time. But in time for what? To see him carried in an ambulance or a body bag. Tears burn the inside of my eyes as I think of the latter.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Damn, my head was burning, my legs felt numb, and my left arm was arching. This elevator was not making the situation any better. It was unbearably hot and my sweat sticking to my forehead and arms. The meeting lasted longer than expected. Such insolent swine graced my presence as we conversed about the merger. I was not in the mood for business, but for quality time with my wife and lover. She deserved this time with the two of us; I know that she is expecting me to arrive any moment, but I don't even know if I will make it out of this elevator alive.

I remember the first time that we met, she was adorable in every sense. Her black tresses were trapped in a bun and her nose was in an economics book, but her eyes were on me. Those beautiful green eyes spoke volumes from across the room and called me for like a siren; beckoning me to approach her, so I did. I strolled across the room, such a short distance now that I think about it, and stopped right in front of her. Her blush was a beautiful rose red as she pretended that she was just not staring at me from across the room. I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Sesshoumaru and I was wondering if you needed a little help with Microeconomics?"

"Yes, I do need help. I'm Kagome and this subject is stupid."

I chuckled lightly at her chose of words and wondered what her major was. An imbecile would say Microeconomics for the course was required for all business majors at the university.

"Well, Kagome, let's begin."

We "studied" for hours, the library was open 24 hours during mid-term and finals week, Microeconomics might have been the subject, but we somehow managed to steer away form business to finding more about each other. The more that we talked the more that I wanted to hear her voice again. However, the moment ended as the alarm on her phone was enabled motioning her of her time to depart.

"Umm," she began, but did not say anything else instead, she wrote something down on the piece of paper in front of me. She walked away after that, but before throwing over her shoulder, "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

Written on the paper in her neat handwriting was her number. I was reminiscing and the heat in the elevator was really starting to get to me. However, something in the back of my mind was ringing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I kept trying to call Sesshoumaru on his phone, but no one answered. I am really beginning to worry now. Before it was, I believed that he was fine and just forgot his phone in the building, but hours have pasted since he last called.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you?" I talk quietly to myself.

I see the downtown lights while I hear all the sirens and the commotion. I decided against the bridge and took a back way into downtown, the one that Sesshoumaru showed me.

It was on our first date and he was taking down to the riverfront to see the fireworks. However, that every other couple in the city had the same idea and that traffic would be packed, but Sesshoumaru wasn't worried.

He just drove and made some weird turns everywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

"To the riverfront," he answered.

"I know that, but you passed the bridge fifteen turns ago."

I was getting mad and I knew that he knew that was a little upset. He just remained calm and his eyes stayed on the road. The scenery passed us by; trees, trees, and more trees until I saw bright lights; city lights. There were beautiful from this view and my breath was taken away.

I turned to look at Sesshoumaru, but didn't say a thing. I think that I saw a small smile tug at his lips though. I understood later on why he took that route.

I could see the smoke coming rising from the sky and knew that I was almost to Tominko Towers. I text Sesshoumaru hoping for a response.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The ringing in the back of my mind eventually ceased and I somewhat missed the annoying thing. At least I knew that I was alive besides the damn heat.

The ringing came back, but this time with a different tune. I know this tune. That tune reminds me of Kagome. My phone!

I reach into my pants and retrieve the device. The screen stated I have missed twenty-six voicemails and one text message. I decided to go with the littlest of the two evils and opened the text message first.

_Please respond, Kagome_

I used my left hand to write a simple response. I search the phone for a signal and could find none. Usually elevators and basements are the areas without a signal. Cingular has failed me again. Fortunately, I have text messaging on the phone or no one would know where I am. Text messaging is utter evil. Kagome always knew I despised text message talk. I found it unnecessary and completely unprofessional to one of my standards. Kagome said that it was an informal way to converse with another being, but I deemed it as foolish. However, Kagome understood and only sent me professional message including voicemails. She always understood me, even on our first date.

During our "study" session, Kagome told me she lived in the area and she had no plans for the summer. Therefore, after finals weeks I called her and asked her on a date. She did not sound surprise when I asked her, but her tone suggested she was ecstatic to hear from me.

I decided to take her to see the fireworks downtown, but through a back road that leads to the city. I refuse to remain in traffic for hours and only able to see the fireworks at a distance. No, I wanted that day to be special for Kagome, so she needed to be as close as possible.

I knew that she was upset that I was ignoring her, but the shock and astonishment on her face was worth it. Her eyes suddenly became larger and her words were lost in her throat. Her green eyes sparkled with something else, but I did not know at the time. Later I found out that people have broken many promises to her over the years, but I was one of few that actually kept mine.

The rest of night was a blur to me, but I do recall the kiss we shared under the fireworks that reflected rainbows off the water. The kiss was mutual something we both wanted, but nervous because it was our first date.

The red phone remains in my hand, Kagome's message remains on the darkened screen. I could tell she was worried without hearing her voice, but just knowing her.

I sent a message and closed my eyes.

Damn heat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Do doo do do do

My text message ringer goes off and I have a little hope in me that it is Sesshoumaru, but I opened the message anyway.

_I am alive and in an elevator. The heat is unbearable. _

I could laugh for joy when I read the message. It was so like Sesshoumaru to written an "eloquently" written message as a text message. I was nearly hysterical when I saw what use to be Tominko Towers, but was now black smoke, ash, and exposed floors.

I stopped my car a few blocks from the building and decided to jog the last few blocks to the building. Nothing else mattered except finding someone to help Sesshoumaru, I wonder if they know that he is still in the building? I wonder how badly he is hurt because only said "alive" and not how long or how bad the injuries are. I need to hurry.

By the time I reached the building, I could hear the shouting and officials yelling orders. People were pushed behind barricades in an attempt of protecting them from the debris and ash in the air.

"Everybody get behind the rails!" yelled a man covered in head to toe in ash.

I pushed my way through the crowd determined to get to someone who could help me, anybody at all.

"Ma'am, you have to stop."

"No, you don't understand, my husband is still in there."

I tried to explain to the female officer that my husband was still alive and that they needed to get to him, but the woman wouldn't listen to me. She had a tight grip on my arm, but I wasn't going to pulled away. Not when I was so close to him.

I probably shouldn't have done this, but I punch the officer in her stomach and turned away before I saw her double over in pain. I saw a man in a clean white uniform and assumed he was in charge, so I rushed over to him.

"Officer?" I called and yelled at the same time.

"Ma'am, you should not be back here, you could get hurt," he chided.

"Don't fucking scold me like some child! My husband is in an elevator burning up! So, help him!"

I practically screamed my words in the captain's face, but I was too far enraged to care. They were worried about my safety when Sesshoumaru is baking. Damn them all.

The officer calls over two firemen with the information. They state that they have checked all the elevators except one because it was too far out of reach. I didn't understand, but it was clear that they wouldn't go.

"Why?" I ask.

"The elevator that hasn't been checked was in the center of the explosion. My men would be exposed to unnecessary danger by risking theirs lives without proper equipment."

"So, you won't save my husband because you all are a bunch of dicks?" I was making a scene, but was too livid to care. "My husband is baking in elevator waiting for help that will never come. Everyone of you swore an oath to protect the endangered and those too weak to protect themselves. And now that someone needs your help, you are going to let him. What are you people hear for? Amusement?"

I was sobbing and yelling at the same time, but couldn't stop myself. I wanted Sesshoumaru to be safe in my arms.

Do doo do do do

My text message ringer goes off and I read the message for all to hear. I made my voice loud and clear. I wanted everyone to hear me and now Sesshoumaru's pain.

_Kagome, when will the rescue workers reach me? I am having trouble breathing. _

"My husband is still alive. Are you going to leave him there to die or a chance to live?"

Many officers are listening to me now, but when I look around for help, no one will look me in the eye. They bow their heads in shame and cowardice. I sunk to my knees and text Sesshoumaru the most honest message that I could muster.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I could feel the sweat drip my brow and wonder how this came to be. I should have skipped the meeting to be at home with Kagome. I should have left when she first called hours upon hours ago. I should tell her that I love her.

Near death, I am recalling many memories that remained in the recesses of my mind. I know they are there, I never felt a need to call for them unlike now. I want to remember my Kagome for everything she is passionate, loving, generous, and fiery.

I discovered the last adjective after I took her see a ballet in which she was "dying" to watch. She dressed in a modest black dress with her hair pulled back and a few hairs framing her delicate face. After the ballet, I walked her to her apartment door like always. I was raised to be gentleman and Kagome deserved to be treated as a royal, a queen, my queen.

She invited me in and told me to make myself comfortable while she went to check her messages. I love the messages that she was getting because Kagome approached me with this black baby doll lingerie that made her skin glow. Before I knew it, I was touching her smooth skin with my lips and hands were everywhere.

I carried her to her bed and laid her gently on the quilts. Her hair sprayed out around her like a black halo while her cherry lips damned kissable. However, something was off her green eyes were sparkled with mischief not innocence. Something was indeed off.

Kagome arose like snake and slithered her body to mine. She proceeded to loosen my tie and retrieve my shirt from the inside of my pants. By the time her hands touch my skin, I was on fire. I kissed her mouth and tweaked her nipples, she moaned in my month when I did this. Our tongues battled for dominance while her hands battled my pants then my boxers finally my member. He was hard and aching for her touch. Both of my heads wanted her touch and I was not willing to stop her. Kagome's delicate fingers pumped my shaft a few times causing me to grunt in her mouth.

All of a sudden, her mouth disappeared from mine and replaced her fingers.

"Fuck," I yelled.

I was so surprised that I used foul language something rarely did. I attempted to stay a gentleman by letting Kagome have her way with me. However, something was wrong with that. Her mouth was causing my vision to blur and my balls to tighten. Shit, I am cursing again, but I want to be inside her.

I stopped Kagome's attention to my shaft and gently tossed her on the bed. I crawled to her like a panther and proceed to strip her with my hands. There was not a piece of her body that was not touched with my lips by the time she was naked. I suckled on her nipples and felt smug when she called my name, but I wanted her to scream.

I dwell further down her body until I approach her sex. The sweet juices were calling to me like a drug, a sweet and addicting drug. I needed this drug like Tom Hanks needed a friend on that god-forsaken island. I licked my tongue up and down her slit, which caused her to moan. I dipped a finger into her walls and she groaned. My tongue touched her clit and she screamed into her first peak.

I looked at my vixen and smiled at the arousing picture she made. Sweat dripping from her brow, eyelids hooded in pleasure with a come-hither look in her eyes and come to her I did. I stripped out of the rest of my clothes and paused for a moment. Kagome was not a virgin, but I wanted her to be sure.

"Yes."

Her word sent shivers down my spine and my hips thrusting forward. We both moaned at the contact and I loved her tight walls across my cock. I moved in and out again, which caused her breasts to jiggle at the force.

I never truly enjoyed the missionary position because the female needed some extra contact to achieve an orgasm. Therefore, I switched Kagome to the top and let her ride me.

I bucked my hips and Kagome responded in kind. She moaned my name in way that remains engraved in my memory. It was as if I was her lifeline and I was the only tangible being keeping her connected to this world. I felt my orgasm approaching and latched onto one of her nipples and suckled like a newborn.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, make me cum. Please."

She groaned loudly and whispered. I needed her to come with me, so I messed with the magic button.

I wet my fingers in my mouth and moved them in a circular motion on her clit, creating a wonderful sensation in her body. I could tell by the goosebumps on her skin and the tightening I felt on my cock. I pushed faster and harder while my mouth suckled and my fingers were blurs.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Kagome screamed my name and her juices flooded my cock. I gave one more push and emptied myself in her tight walls. We were sweaty and hot, but satisfied.

I was going to be smug and say 'I knew I could get you to scream,' but instead this came out,

"I love you."

I do not know how those words left my lips, but once they did, I did not take them back or try to explain myself. I knew that I loved her and was afraid to tell her, but then I felt relief when I stated my words and we drifted off to sleep. I was not expecting Kagome to respond to the words because I wanted her to do so on her own time and not because I said it first.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee, and other aromas that made my mouth water. I walked into the kitchen to find Kagome at the stove with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I stepped behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her lightly on the side of her neck.

She giggled and made me stop so that she could make the plates. I retrieved the drinks and sat across from her as always. I was chewing on a piece on egg when she said,

"I love you, too."

I chocked back up the egg and stared at her with wide eyes. She laughed with glee when she saw my face because it was so out of character of me to show such emotion. When I composed myself, I walked around to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. We made love a second, third, and fourth time.

Damn, that night was something to remember. I look at phone and read Kagome's new message with some hope.

_The rescuers will retrieve you soon, my love._

The message did not say much, which meant bad news. I guess that I will die in this elevator with only my thoughts of Kagome and her voice in my head. I text one more message before I close my eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No one would get Sesshoumaru. Out of all these men and women, no one would help him.

Do doo do do do

_They are not coming. I love you, Kagome. _

Tears make trails down my cheeks as I walk through the crowd. Nothing could describe the extreme disgust and distrust that I feel with the fire and police departments. Sesshoumaru was going to die, I am powerless to stop it, and the people who are supposed to help won't.

The rain begins to fall washing away the ashes that stain my skin. Where the rain begins and my tears end, I don't know and don't particularly care. My world is crumbling and no one cares.

Speaking of crumbling the last of the survivors were brought out as the building collapsed under its damaged beams. People were undistinguished from the color of their skin to their sex. They all look as those they were perfectly made in a laboratory made from the same sperm and egg. Firefighters carry the injured with their bare hands while I watch for a recognizable face.

Seeing one firefighter, I yell out,

"Is there anyone else coming out?"

The firefighter answered in kind, "No, these are the last ones."

My legs can one longer hold my weight and my body cannot hold up my head high. I remain motionless as the world around moves as a blur. I remain as the woman frozen in time. Untouched by the world around me.

Do doo do do do

I open the phone and it read,

_Happy Anniversary_

Two people emerged from the ash. 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey, buddy," a voice called from the darkness warped by the confused mind.

"Hey, buddy," the voice called again, a bit stronger and clearer.

"Hey, buddy," I could feel my fingers move and my breath becoming strained.

"Hey, buddy," This time I moved my head a little and heard some excitement. The gray of the elevator stopped moving and the black around my vision once again became color. I could once again feel the heat from the environment and the pain in my body. I was alive, for the time being. Yellow colors appeared before me and blocked my few of the gray elevator.

"Hey, buddy," the voice said again, "We've been looking all over for you, your little lady has been causing hell outside."

"Kagome," I called weakly.

I felt my body being moved; my head was leveled and my knees were bent. I saw the world move for the first time in minutes and was glad for the change.

"Keep talking to me, buddy. Tell me about Kagome."

"She's a spitfire," I said with a hoarse voice wanting some libation for my throat.

"Tell me about, I can't wait to hear from my wife. She doesn't like this job."

"Quit."

"Nah, we need the money."

"You also need her."

"Yeah, you're right, I do need her."

The firefighter and I stopped conversing after that, we were both lost in thought. Those thoughts belonging to our wives. This firefighter risks his life everyday for a chance that he might come back to her at night. Kagome only has to worry this night; his wife must worry every moment he leaves the house. She has to wonder if the next phone call or knock on the door is the dreadful news of his injury or death.

"Tell her," I told him.

"I will if you tell yours."

"Agreed."

The air was becoming thicker and I could see a light. For the first time, I noticed I was staring at the floor as the firefighter carried me on his shoulder. I was thankful for another chance and clinched my hand with my thoughts.

My cell phone was still in my hand. I press the right buttons and press the send key. I saw more light enter my vision and a breath of fresh air.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sesshoumaru," I voiced lightly and unbelievably.

The firefighter walked towards me and sat Sesshoumaru down lightly in front of me. I look at him questioningly because he was supposed to take Sesshoumaru to the ambulance that was protocol wasn't it.

"He has to tell you something," was all the firefighter said and walked away.

I look at Sesshoumaru's face and saw beneath the ash, dried sweat, and caked blood was the man I fell in love with. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and I smiled slightly.

"Hey, baby," I said to him.

"I love you, Kagome. The feelings were always in my heart, but as I laid there close to death with only my thoughts and memories, I noticed something. I work because I want you to be happy, but I know now that I am happy where ever you are."

His declaration brought tears to my eyes, sniffles in the crowds, and light chuckles from those who wanted to hide their tears. His declaration brought back one lasting memory for me.

"With this hand I will lift your pain."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome stood before Sesshoumaru with her hand in his. She remembered word from word what she was supposed to say and hoped that he had done the same. The man in black robes stood before them with a smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru would not admit to anyone, but he was rather nervous. Memorizing for two weeks would last for only short moments, but would last a lifetime in their memories and videotapes. He looked into Kagome's beautiful eyes and started speaking words from heart as she did the same.

"With this hand I will lift your pain

Be your strength when you feel weak

Light your candle in the way of darkness

Shelter you from the cruel rain

With my love, I will hold you high

Above the clouds and in blue skies

My warmth, my passion will never leave

For I shall be your sun

With this ring I thee wed."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"With this ring I thee wed," they concluded with a kiss lost to the world around them.

A stretcher came then to move Sesshoumaru to a safer location, a hospital five miles down the road. Kagome watched the stretcher reel away from her sight, but not before Sesshoumaru mouth three words to her.

_I love you._

She smiled secretly and thanked the firefighters there before she left for the car. She had calls to make, but right now her thoughts remained on Sesshoumaru and many of memories they have shared over the years.

They were so close to losing their world, but remained in each other hearts with simple memories. They were connected by a cell phone. They were connected by love.

Do doo do do do


End file.
